Black Order Meltdown
by thelittlegreencat
Summary: The Black Order was on the verge of a meltdown. Until Central told them one of there dirty little secrets. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Nicole

Black Order Meltdown

Chapter One: Nicole

The Black Order was on the verge of a meltdown. They had very few Exorcists and at the rate the Earl was making and leveling up Akuma, they were going to need some help if they planned on winning this war.

That was until Central told one of there many dirty little secrets.

"We have a solution." Malcolm Rouvelier suddenly announced one day.

"Oh, really?" Komui asked. He wasn't in his usual spunky mood since Lenalee had been sent on a solo mission recently.

"Yes. And I think you will take quite an interest in it, Komui." Malcolm said.

"Well, than, what is it?" Reever asked. He, like many of the scientists, were running on almost no sleep.

"We have been working on a special type of human that are able to withstand Akuma poison and kill them." Malcolm simply stated.

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Bak. He had dealt with one case of humans-turned-Exorcist, and did not want to deal with another.

"Calm down, Bak." Komui whispered.

"Yes, do calm down. And don't worry, this human won't be a complete failure like the Second or Third Exorcists. This case worked perfectly on the first try." Malcolm said.

"Wait. Human as in singular, no more than one?" Komui asked.

"Yes. We've only managed to make one, so far. We're in the process of completing another. Would you like a look?" Malcolm asked.

"I think we'd all like a glimpse of this wonderful new project." Bak said, some what sarcastically.

"Than fallow me."

_________________________ Time Skippy__________________________________________________

"So, just what are we looking at?" Komui asked, looking through a window that showed a pitch-black room.

"Just wait for it." Malcolm said. Suddenly, several white lights flashed on in the room past the glass.

Sitting in the middle, on a small white bench, sat a cloaked person with there back facing the window.

"Is this the 'special' human you where talking about?" Reever asked.

"That's correct. Her name is Nicole." Malcolm said and pushed a button on the wall beside the window.

"Commence the Akuma poison." He said into a speaker.

A Crow walked into the room and walked up to the cloaked person, holding a needle filled with some sort of purple liquid.

Nicole held out one of her deathly pale arms as the Crow injected her with the needle.

It was a few seconds before the stars started to appear on her arm.

But, before it could spread to the rest of her body, the stars started to float off her skin and swirl in the air in one tennis ball sized blob of poison.

Then Nicole flung it against the wall, where it exploded ,leaving a large dent where it had been.

"Nicole, take off your cloak." Malcolm once again spoke into the speaker.

Nicole stood up and turned to the window as she took off the cloak.

And, boy, was she a shocker.

Nicole had long flowing brown hair that went to her mid back, and piercing blue eyes that had no pupils.

One would think she were blind, if it weren't for the way she was glaring at Malcolm with more intensity than all of Kanda's glares combined. She was also wearing a brown button up vest that reached right below her ribs. Under it, she was wearing a black netting type thing that covered the rest of her stomach and went to her elbows. Then she was wearing black skinny jeans and knee high black combat boots.

She looked nothing like the deadly killing machine the Order had been expecting.

"So, what do you think?" Malcolm asked.

They were to speechless to reply.


	2. NOTICE! UP FOR ADOPTION!

NOTICE: THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

Now, let me tell you why.

I have NO IDEA as to where I was going with this story. It was a random plot bunny that fell from the sky, let me write one chapter, and died. I have no future plans for this story whatsoever. So if you want to continue writing this story and let it live on, fell free to drop me a message and I'll post here who adopts it. I will only let one person adopt the story. Until then, this story is going to sit here and rot.  
-thelittlegreencat

P.S. If you DO adopt this story, fell free to do whatever the heck you want with it. I don't care. Just don't make me look bad. My family knows I have this account.


End file.
